User talk:ApocalypseTheDemon
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the File:Clara Oswald01.jpg page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BachLynn23 (talk) 00:51, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Adopt a Newb Hello there. My name's Demi (Or rather, that's what everyone here calls me) and I'd like to welcome you to the wiki :) Next, nice claim. It was one of the very few claims I've seen which had very little problems. Lastly, I was wondering if I could "adopt" you for the wiki's Adopt a Newb program. I'd understand if you were to refuse of course but I hope you at least consider the offer :) Re: Oh, no, you misunderstand me :) I don't mean to adopt your character, but you, the user. You see, here in the wiki, it's possible to have more than one character. "Adopting" a user basically means showing the new user the ropes around here :) re:2 years/claims Ok, see the thing with the two years thing, is this site isn't like a forum rp site or a fan fic site where people just come and do whatever whenever, it's run sorta like a game, so by trying to say that your character say, got to camp a year ago and has been at camp all this time, is like jumping in on a game that started before you got here and trying to claim you were here all along. Things happened in the last two years on the wiki, events, etc, that your character did not participate in. So the two year thing is to keep from having any continuity issues or overlaps, For instance, Let's say I want an 18 year old character now, what I might do is say they spent summers at camp from like 11 to 16 but the last two years they stayed home to focus on school, but now that they have graduated they are back at camp. You see that way I can have an older demigod who has a bit of experience training, but doesn't overlap with any events on the wiki in the last two years re: Jenga Well with your claim, you were saying they got to camp at 12 and have been there for the last 3 years. What you could do, is alter the history so that something happened they went to camp at 10 for summers/holidays, but then at 13 their mother/parent/whatever wanted them home to focus on school and was hoping they had enough training to get by, and they did for two years, but maybe have an attack that was a bit close so the parent realised they may need more training, so they are back after having been gone a little over two years. Hey Hi there :) How're you liking the wiki so far? Have you been to chat yet? :)